


Исследование, посвященное аэродинамике вязких жидкостей в условиях низкой гравитации

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Некоторые вещи NASA пришлось зацензурить.
Kudos: 3





	Исследование, посвященное аэродинамике вязких жидкостей в условиях низкой гравитации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A study on the aerodynamics and parabolic arcs of viscous fluids in a low gravity environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791337) by [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/pseuds/starseverywhere). 



Пропавшие дневники Марка Уотни.

Предисловие редактора.

Как правильно заметили многие читатели дневников Марка Уотни, в повествовании есть пробелы, а опубликованные записи были значительно пересмотрены и отредактированы. Мы рады сообщить, что получили доступ к полным оригинальным дневникам, ранее вырезанные куски из которых публикуем ниже. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что затрагиваемые в них темы рассчитаны на более взрослую аудиторию.

Запись в журнале: 28-е марсианские сутки.

Давайте сразу отметим, что я всё ещё не схожу с ума, но Том Хэнкс был в чём-то чертовски прав, когда начал разговаривать с волейбольным мячом. NASA, как обычно, ничего нельзя доверить: ну вот как можно было не включить в снаряжение для межпланетной миссии такой важный элемент, как спортивный инвентарь? Пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам, так что познакомьтесь с моим новым дружбаном — Шлемиком. Может показаться, что это просто коряво намалёванная рожа на шлеме от скафандра, но спешу вас уверить, что всё совсем не так. Это полноценный квалифицированный и компетентный член экипажа, которого, как и меня, трагически забыли на Марсе.

Запись в журнале: 32-е марсианские сутки.

Не знаю, считается ли это за каннибализм, но я схватил не тот скафандр и весь день проходил в Шлемике. Нужно было заранее подумать, что мне может понадобиться запасной шлем, а не рисовать сразу его рожу перманентным маркером — теперь не видно нихрена. Вот же чёрт! Я ведь знал, что усы — это лишнее.

Запись в журнале: 42-е марсианские сутки.

Я нормальный мужик, а у любого нормального мужика есть потребности! Особенно когда свободного времени просто завались, а все херовые сериалы из семидесятых уже пересмотрены. Все остальные жидкости организма я уже обсуждал, теперь пришло время упомянуть сперму. Раньше я не писал, потому что мама может прочитать, но всему приходит своё время. В базах почему-то очень мало информации по калорийности и составу спермы, поэтому пришлось набросать пару уравнений, куда её лучше всего употребить. Очень надеюсь, что в качестве соуса к картошке не пойдёт, потому что это-то точно каннибализм. Представить боюсь, что за хрень будет написана на моей странице в Википедии. Если не установлю хотя бы пятнадцать мировых рекордов, буду очень, очень зол.

Запись в журнале: 59-е марсианские сутки.

У меня проблема. Дрочить в тишине — то ещё удовольствие, так что я ставил себе музычку (диско, конечно, а не Битлз, я же не зверь). Вчера в ровере включил проигрыватель, и что вы думаете? Тут же возбудился! Вот так взял — и запрограммировал сам себя. У меня теперь рефлекс, как у собачек Павлова: диско равно эрекция. Нужно как-то разорвать этот порочный круг, а то опозорюсь на свадьбе.

Запись в журнале: 60-е марсианские сутки.

Просто к слову, дрочить под сериалы ничем не лучше. Как хорошо, что меня по жизни не сопровождает закадровый смех, а то было бы совсем хреново. Больше никогда не смогу посмотреть в глаза коммандеру Льюис.

Запись в журнале: 78-е марсианские сутки.

Сегодняшний эксперимент: изучить движение спермы по параболической дуге в условиях гравитации Марса. Мам, мне правда очень жаль. Вот вернусь на Землю — и опубликую целый сборник беспрецедентных исследовательских работ. С удовольствием почитаю потом отзывы экспертов!

Запись в журнале: 94-е марсианские сутки.

Если стрельба спермой не станет спортом на следующих Олимпийских играх, то всё зря. Нет, серьёзно, это отличный спорт! Может, будет сложно показывать в прайм-тайм, и гендерная дискриминация явно присутствует, да и поправку на гравитацию нужно будет сделать, но я лично считаю, что это всё решаемо. Можно вообще придумать разные состязания! На точность, дальность, объём, выносливость... Возможности безграничны! Всё, я добавляю в список своих достижений пару золотых медалей.

Запись в журнале: 97-е марсианские сутки.

Поверить не могу, что забыл спросить, как там дела у «Кабс»(сноска).

Запись в журнале: 98-е марсианские сутки.

Я так скучаю по сиськам.

Запись в журнале: 115-е марсианские сутки.

Я забыл, как пахнут апельсины. Помню, как приятно выпить стакан сока, и как мякоть потом застревает в зубах, а запах — не помню. Яблоки и груши тоже не помню, зато помню перезрелые бананы. Терпеть не могу бананы, но сейчас готов убить хоть за один.

Запись в журнале: 152-е марсианские сутки.

Хочу взять пустой скафандр, засыпать внутрь песка для твёрдости и обниматься. Привет, я неудачник.

Запись в журнале: 206-е марсианские сутки.

Объявил мораторий на мастурбацию. Нечего ржать, вы бы тоже так сделали, если бы натёрли на члене мозоли. А чем ещё заняться, когда спина болит?

Запись в журнале: 276-е марсианские сутки.

День, когда я вернусь домой, станет для психиатров профессиональным праздником, а список моих диагнозов и неврозов точно сделает кому-то карьеру. Как же мне скучно.

Запись в журнале: 302-е марсианские сутки.

У меня клаустрофобия и агорафобия. Пора воскресить Шлемика.

Запись в журнале: 377-е марсианские сутки.

«Буду вести записи каждый день». Как говорится, не соврёшь — не проживёшь.

Запись в журнале: 497-е марсианские сутки.

Начинаю думать, что звёзды не сойдутся и домой я не вернусь. Это, конечно, хреново. Съесть картошки и подрочить — что ещё нужно перед отправкой в мир иной.

Запись в журнале: 505-е марсианские сутки.

ВАШУ Ж МАТЬ! Сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил, потому что у нас реально может выгореть. Всем картошки за мой счёт! Вернусь домой — учрежу национальный день картофеля.

Запись в журнале: 540-е марсианские сутки.

Только представьте, какое крутое у меня будет резюме: космический пират, вандал, сумасшедший учёный и единственный в мире, мать его, марсианин. Цыц, сосунки, босс в здании!

Запись в журнале: 689-й день полёта.

Мы уже близко?

  
  


* * *

День 1.

Первый, мать его, земной день! Не триста-какие-то марсианские сутки и «почему я всё ещё на этой грёбаной планете», а обычный земной день. Я наконец-то снова на нормальной планете, где не нужно собирать на будущее своё дерьмо и где можно нормально идти, не взлетая в воздух. А ещё тут есть вода! Ванны, души, бассейны... Много-много чистой воды!

День 4.

У меня наконец-то есть шанс трахнуть хоть что-нибудь, кроме собственной руки — достаточный повод, чтобы побыстрее вырваться из лап NASA. Хотя, скажу честно, сейчас я готов трахнуться в любом месте и в любое время: когда ты привык компостировать собственное дерьмо, секс в присутствии важных шишек, врачей и СМИ — это такая мелочь! А если кто-нибудь врубит диско, не уверен, что смогу удержать себя в руках.

День 9.

Как же тут много людей. Человеческий контакт — это, конечно, приятно (спасибо тебе, эволюция, за органы осязания), но если ещё хоть кто-нибудь попытается пожать мне руку, я сломаю ему пальцы. Хотя... Скорее не сломаю, потому что низкая гравитация сделала из меня жуткого хлюпика. План таков: сначала нарастить мышечную массу, а уже потом ломать пальцы.

День 11.

Вот вроде знаю, что я теперь — ходячий пример развитости современных технологий, но я реально перестал понимать, по какому поводу весь этот шум — я всего-то провёл какое-то время в одиночестве и даже Дом взорвал всего пару раз! При этом на моё спасение несколько мировых держав потратили огромные деньжищи. (Почти уверен, что все учёные, финансирование чьих проектов пришлось отложить, меня тихо ненавидят. Придётся потратиться на много-много утешительных шоколадок.)

День 14.

Вздрагиваю, когда люди открывают двери нараспашку, и всё ещё удивляюсь, что можно не бояться разгерметизации.

День 17.

Кто-то сфоткал, как я стою под дождём с кривой рожей, весь такой счастливый, и это грёбаное фото теперь на каждом столбе. Вот только найду говнюка, который это сделал, отправлю его в одиночестве на планету куда подальше, а потом посмотрим, кто и как будет рыдать, когда с неба неожиданно польётся вода! А ведь он наверняка за это ещё и Пулитцеровскую премию получит... Найму адвоката и буду требовать процент со всех наград, которые моя персона принесёт обществу.

День 24.

Мне, вообще-то, больше не нужно вести записи, но мой терапевт (бе-е-е) считает, что это будет полезно для поддержания эмоционального баланса. Плюс, все и так знают, как я люблю звук собственного голоса, так что тут мне придётся с ней согласиться.

День 56.

Избавиться от вредных привычек гораздо сложнее, чем кажется.

1\. Нельзя в любой момент подёргать себя за член, это прощается только трёхлеткам.

2\. Проговаривать любое своё действие вслух тоже не очень-то здорово, если ты уже давно не ребёнок. Не каждые уши вынесут такую хрень.

3\. Приходящая уборщица нашла мой тайник с картошкой. Упс.

4\. Оставь! Мочу! В покое!

День 72.

Мне больше не дают ставить безумные эксперименты. Национальному Герою, видите ли, зачем-то нужны все его конечности, а брови на лице, оказывается, необходимы, чтобы тебя воспринимали всерьёз. Кругом одни говнюки...

День 143.

Как думаете, мне позволят вернуться обратно? Больше не чувствую себя на Земле как дома.

Я — марсианин.

NASA и президент будут в бешенстве.


End file.
